Bitten
by vicctoria
Summary: Sasunaru. Vampire-fic. High school. BoyxBoy love. Rated M for a reason.


**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Biiiiiip

Because of the noise I sat straight up, frightened. A few rays of sun lit up my room through my window. I looked down at the table beside my bed, the screen of my cellphone was lit up. I'd gotten a text message. Before I picked it up I stretched myself feeling how sore my muscles were. I had been training all day long yesterday. I picked up my cellphone and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Sakura. It said:

You know, you really need to get out more. You've been practically **_living_** in your room for the past couple of days, you can't just lock yourself in because of one simple dude who happened to be a fucking ass. I'm picking you up at six whether you like it or not, and then we're going shopping.

Great, just great. Back to square one. When I'm just about to forget it then of course she has to remind me of it again. I told her I needed time. I told her that talking about it would only make it harder to move on. Then why does she bring him up _again. _She's such a bitch about it.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I wonder what would've happened if he'd actually loved me back. Would we be happy together? Would we still be together? But that's the thing. He didn't. He didn't love me back. He had never loved me back. All he'd done was to tell me one lie after another.

I shook my head and slowly rose from my bed, Sakura was right, I had to get out, just to think about something else for awhile.

I put on my robe and went downstairs in my massive house.

My parents used to be rich, and when they died they passed it all over to me. They died when i was fourteen, in a car accident. And since I'm eighteen now, it's been four years, but I still miss them so much. I mean duh.

I think about them every morning, and every night and I have been everyday since it happened. But with time I was able to replace all that sadness and grief with the warm happiness that came with all those happy memories that was only ours. And would forever be only ours.

The first years was the worst. Since I was fourteen at the time, and only had one close relative I had to live with my uncle in our big house. Everyday it reminded me of them. Everyday I was laying in my bed with my face buried in the pillow, crying my eyes out. I didn't eat, I didn't think, I didn't _live._ But sooner or later I started to realise that tears won't bring them back, even how much I wished it would. I realised that if I'm just gonna lay here, drowning in my sorrow, sinking deeper and deeper in an endless whole, without even _trying, _then maybe I never be able to climb up again. Then maybe it'd go so far that I'd even take my life. So i rose up from my bed one day, not knowing what to do, or where to go, only knowing that I had to do _something _to be able to think about something else, maybe just for a second but that would be enough.

Life didn't wait for me. Time didn't stop for me. People woke up and got out of bed everyday and their lives continued. The world didn't stop spinning and my life didn't end, even if it felt like it.

At first I was kind of like a robot, I slept, I ate and I went to school, but it was like it wasn't me who was doing it, I was just an empty shell without emotions. I stayed away from people and people stayed away from me. That was until Sakura started my class when I was fifteen. She didn't know that I kept myself isolated from the rest of the world, so she went right up to me and starting talking to me. She talked about so pointless things, like shoes and clothes, and even though it was so stupid I found myself thinking about that instead of my parents, just for a few seconds but man that was all it took. Sakura and I slowly became friends. It wasn't easy but I managed to put on a fake smile now and then, and with time that smile became more and more genuine. More and more _real._

That's only a tiny bit of my story, hell a _really_ tiny bit actually. It's so much fucking drama that I don't even now where to begin. Maybe the beginning would be an okay place to start.

* * *

_1 year ago in Thousand Oaks, California _

I was running, through a forest. Knowing something haunted me, followed me, wanting to kill me. I was running as fast as I possibly could, hearing nothing but my feet slamming hard against the ground, and my own breath racing in speed. It was nighttime and the moon spread it's silver over the treetops. It was strange, seeing such beauty and felling so much fear at the same time. It overwhelmed me._ No! _I had to focus_. I have to do something, I have to get away!_ But what could I do? Whatever it was that was after me, it was faster, stronger and smarter than me. I could feel it, when i ran as fast as i could_, It_ didn't even have to try. It could catch me easily if it wanted to, it was playing with me, embracing my fear.

It wasn't worth it. I stopped. If I was going to die I wanted to face my murderer, looking straight in it's eye, being strong and calm.

I slowly turned around, knowing that my follower also had stopped. I took one last look at the beautiful sight in front of me, took a deep breath ,maybe my last one, and slowly let the air out as I turned to face_ It. _

I gasped. What my eyes met, was NOT what I've been expecting. Instead of seeing a coldblooded predator my eyes met pitch black. Nothing but darkness.

The boy's eyes looked deep into mine, and I felt helpless under his gaze. It felt almost as if his eyes could see right into my soul, revealing all of my darkest secrets.

As I continued to look at him voices in the back of my head started screaming, _Get away from him! What are you doing? He's dangerous, get away, get away, get AWAY!_

After what seemed like forever he raised his hand and drove it through his black hair. And I just stood there paralysed by the sight in front of me, it was almost too much for me to handle as it seemed that almost every feature on his suntanned face was absolutely perfect except for a barely visible line across his left cheek, a scar, but it only made his face so much more interesting.

His hair was black as the feathers of a raven with eyes to match, and his skin was sun-kissed and beautiful.

He was wearing black Levi's together with a black t-shirt and you could clearly see the contours of his well fit upper body. He looked so strong with his broad shoulders, wide chest and his powerful arms. God he looked good.

Then he did something that made my heart skip a beat, and made my blood turn to ice.

He _smiled._

The smile was so perfect, and it send chills of pleasure down my spine, for a moment I was like hypnotised. The presence of him made it hard for me to think, all my thoughts were mixed together in a blur. And then, suddenly I saw it, his teeth. No take that back, I saw his _fangs_. The fangs he used to feed on humans.

He was a _vampire_.

And now _I_ was his prey.

* * *

How the hell am I suppose to learn this till Friday? That's insane! How am i suppose to have read a book with 374 pages in three days, and if that wasn't enough, answer all the questions, which is about eighty. Oh man, I'm so screwed.

I sighed and put my elbows on my bench and my chin in my hands, in front of me my English teacher, Kakashi, is talking very unenthusiastic about something while pointing at some notes on the whiteboard. He's very.. Ehm.. strange looking, with grey hair even though he must be in his mid twenties, and he has an effing mask that covers half of his face.

I turned my head to look at the clock that hung just above the classroom door.

"Hmm, 10.30, isn't this class suppose to end 10.25?" I whispered as I looked to the left where my best friend Sakura's seated, only to find her asleep. She was resting her head on her hand with her elbow on the bench, her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open. Her breathing was slow and steady and you could hear some weird noises coming from her.

Oh this was an opportunity I just couldn't let pass! Haha time to get cruel..

I watched her drool for a moment and then took action into my own hands. I slowly reached out for the arm she was resting her head on and quickly gave it a little shove, her arm was jerked forward and her head, even being filled with so much air after all the empty space from having no brain, her head sadly couldn't fight gravity and her forehead hit the bench with a loud bang, the same second the bell finally rang.

Fortunately this prevented almost everyone from hearing the bang and only a few heads where turned our direction.

Kakashi picked up his books and looked out over the classroom.

"Thank you for today, see you tomorrow" he said and headed for the door, where people in my class was literally having a wrestling fight over who would get out from the small classroom first. He just walked over them and continued his way out.

I was brought back to reality as pain suddenly shot through my left cheek and my head was turned to the right. I instinctively brought my left hand up to my cheek and found that it was already starting to swell up, oh great! I looked to the source of my pain who was rubbing her forehead and harshly swearing under her breath, her eyes met mine and I could clearly see that she was _really _pissed off.

"What the hell was that for?!" she almost screamed at me "The fuck have I ever done to you?", god she was pissed.

"Oh my friend, where should I start?" I sarcastically said as I arose from my chair, took my bag and headed towards the door. Before I reached the hallway she stopped me.

"What class do we have now?" she asked, still looking a bit angry but it was starting to cool off.

"Math" I answered with a big smile on my face, Sakura hated math, that's why I loved it!

"Ah the first day of the semester and we have to have math as second class, fuck"

"Well you aren't sparing the bad words, woke up on the wrong side?" I asked.

"Nah, just the regular, was almost killed by my best friend who thought it'd be funny if I'd ended up with a scull fracture" she answered, the sarcasm in her voice so strong you could almost taste it.

"You know I love you"

With that we both headed towards the next class, math, I just walked with my best friend remembering how we became friends in the first place, not knowing that this particularly math class was about to change my life drastically. Forever.


End file.
